


Pierce the Veil

by cndrow



Series: Sornd's Misadventures Through Faerun [2]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Just a drabble, M/M, spoilers for BG2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndrow/pseuds/cndrow
Summary: Dorn prompts his lover's memories from when he was soulless.





	Pierce the Veil

There’s a shift in the companionable silence; something in the way Dorn readjusts himself in his chair, drumming fingertips against an edge. Sornd can feel the sudden weight of his lover’s gaze.

He waits, somewhat impatiently, scanning the pages of his book without comprehending. Anticipation clenches his gut.

When he finally speaks, Dorn’s voice is unusually quiet. “Do you remember the evening you… rescued me from that vile bitch’s grasp?”

A less pleasant anxiety makes Sornd stiffen from where he’s curled on the floor by the fire. Dorn knows better than to speak the name aloud, but Sornd’s mind unhelpfully offers it anyway.

_Blood. Sweat. Rasping voice, clawing at his brain, laughing, taunting, Bodhi Bodhi Bodhi-_

“To be brutally honest, not much,” Sornd replies curtly. He primly turns a page, eyes fixated on the letters that bleed together. “I was fairly mindless by that point, separated far too long from my soul.”

This time, the momentary silence is charged with emotion. The hairs on Sornd’s arms rise.

“That evening,” Dorn prompts again, soft, careful. “What do you remember?”

_His blade in Dorn’s chest, lifeless eyes staring to the ceiling. Bodhi’s fanged grin, frozen in place as he tears apart her chest, bones snapping, fetid blood staining fingernails, ripping her heart, a voice screaming stop, stop!_

Sornd sighs, snapping the book shut, lifting his head to stare at the fire. “Why?”

“Indulge me.”

Sornd snorts. “Why should I? All I remember is pain. I see you dead beneath my hands often enough in my nightmares; I do not care to relive it yet again in my waking hours.”

A long-suffering sigh, the one reserved for when Sornd is being particularly vexing. “Come here,” Dorn says roughly, patting a thigh.

Sornd hesitates, tilting his head just so, finally meeting Dorn’s gaze with what he hopes is a haughty stare.

_“Now.”_

Mmm, the irritation is delicious. Sornd gracefully unfolds himself and slides into Dorn’s lap, relishing skin upon skin, curling his arms around the thick neck. To his surprise, a familiar hardness rubs against his inner thigh. “What’s this?” he asks in a tone more jovial than he feels, grinding down. “Lonely?”

Large hands come up to grip his waist, Dorn’s eyelids fluttering once, twice. “We camped in the woods that night.”

Sornd’s lips thin, brows drawing together. Seems Dorn would not be deterred; best to finish it quickly, then. Obediently he casts his mind back, skipping the gory scenes, focusing on the choking relief he’d felt when Dorn had gasped, rolling on the floor before the odd statue, life flaring in the dark eyes.

“We left the catacombs and.. and yes, we stopped in the woods outside.” Sornd frowns. “I was not happy we paused for the night.”

Dorn barks a laugh, eyes narrowed in amusement. “A bold understatement. You were _furious,_ keen to push on to Suldanesselar.”

That name dangerously skirts more troubling memories. Sornd takes a deep breath, refocusing. “I wasn’t sleeping by then. I couldn’t. I was angry the others had to.”

“And neither could I,” Dorn murmurs. Fingers sneak under Sornd’s shirt, warm palm pressing into the curve of his spine. “I had just been resurrected, I was refreshed and as eager as you to march.”

Another pause. Sornd glances away.

Dorn arches a brow. “You’re nearly there. What of that night?”

Sornd huffs, closing his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek. “Memories of my time as soulless are disjointed. As if I am peering through a veil.”

Dorn’s hand at his side squeezes, hard. “Think, damn you.”

“Why is this so important?” Sornd counters sharply. He wriggles in Dorn’s hold, teasing the heat beneath him.

Dorn leans in, hot breath ghosting across Sornd’s neck, voice a low growl. “You’ll understand once you remember.”

Sornd takes a shuddering breath. Emotions flood him, carried by the fleeting images. Frustration so great it pained him, made him restless. “I left the tent,” he whispers. “I… I wandered through the trees, lashing out at them with my bare hands. The pain, the rage- I was drowning.”

Dorn nods, a fierce grin lighting his face. “I joined you. You nearly killed me again when I came upon you.”

Sornd glares, mouth twitching. “You surprised me.”

“And then?”

“And then…” Sornd echoes, licking his lips. He’d almost sank his blade into Dorn’s neck; something about his lover’s face had enraged him. “We fought.”

“And then?”

_That mocking smile, he wanted to claw at his neck, bathe in his blood. Strength, fueled by rage; pressing Dorn into the grass, the strangled voice music, music, as he ripped fabric instead of flesh, taking him dry, rough, the screams are music-_

Sornd gasps, covering his mouth, eyes wide.

Dorn smiles triumphantly. “Ah. Finally.”

Sornd stares at him, aghast. “Why are you so pleased about- I _hurt_ you-! _”_

“Because I wanted it.” Dorn’s eyes are fire now, rough hands at his back, pressing Sornd flush to him. “Because I want it again.”

Even as Sornd gapes, astonished, a lick of heat curls in his stomach. He releases a measured breath, leaning back to overtly look Dorn over.

A corner of Dorn's mouth lifts. Silent permission. The heat flares.

“I do nothing by half measures,” Sornd murmurs, raking his nails across Dorn’s neck. “The pain will come with the pleasure.”

Dorn kisses him, fast, messy, tongues and teeth and spit. Desperate touches, pleading moans. When Sornd pulls away, gasping for air, lungs burning, Dorn is still grinning.

Sornd shivers. “Then take me to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to trinit on the Beamdog forums, for the glorious Dorn romance expansion mod they created and I 150% endorse. Gods bless them for giving us the Bodhi abduction scenes we deserved all along~


End file.
